This invention relates to a tilt adjustment and locking mechanism for a chair. It relates particularly to a user operated seat tilt adjustment and locking mechanism for a pedestal type of office chair.
Chair control mechanisms are mechanical devices, usually mounted beneath the seat of a chair, to control the height and the tilt or angle of the chair seat relative to the floor on which the chair rests. Most chair control mechanisms provide for the chair seat to be positioned parallel to or at a slightly backward tilt angle (about 4-5 degrees) with respect to the floor surface when in the "at rest" or neutral position. Some chair control mechanisms provide for additional backward lean or tilt of the chair seat from the "at rest" or neutral chair seat position as the user leans backward against the chair back.
In recent years, the widespread use of computer terminals in the office has prompted a need for an office chair seat control mechanism that would also allow the chair seat to be tilted several degrees slightly forward from the "at rest" or neutral chair seat position to provide more comfort to the user when working at a computer keyboard, a desk surface or other office equipment.